


The Neighbor

by MeMyselfAndKai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), svt
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Not Famous, cuss words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndKai/pseuds/MeMyselfAndKai
Summary: Wonwoo moves to a new town and meets interesting people while accidentally peeping on his hot neighbor.





	The Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning.
> 
> I only said this is mature because it has cuss words.
> 
> Also, I want to apologize for how OOC they may all seem. I tried to be true to them but I’m bad at that :(
> 
> Nothing is really accurate besides their names XD 
> 
> I don’t know Bohyuk’s actual age so apologies if I made him older than he actually is.
> 
> As you probably guessed, Wonwoo’s parents are generic, I don’t know how they act in real life.

Transferring schools was never fun. Wonwoo hated moving so often but unfortunately, his father's job had its demands. And one of them was moving around.

Wonwoo's optimism slowly waned over the four moves, his lack of enthusiasm obvious in his mannerisms and actions.

He stared forlornly at his old house, staring at the large window in the front. It was his favorite spot in the house.

"Wonwoo! C'mon." His mother called to him, the dark haired male sighed and turned to the waiting car, jogging over.

"A new adventure! Aren't you excited?" His mother's cheerful attitude rubbed Wonwoo the wrong way, the brooding male staring out of the window, ignoring his mother's excitement.

His younger brother eagerly responded to their mother, ever the social butterfly.

"Wonwoo." His father packed a lot of seriousness into one word, causing the teenager to roll his eyes.

"I'm so excited." The sarcasm seemed to drip from his words.

His parents didn't say anything, exchanging quick looks.

The silence stretched on though Wonwoo was unperturbed by it.

He was listening to his Spotify, the 2014 summer pop playlist, staring unfocused out into the world as they drove by, his lips mouthing along to some of the songs.

Where as Wonwoo was lost in the world of music, his family chattered during the whole trip, his parents not mentioning their eldest son, knowing he wouldn't have heard them.

Little did they know, Wonwoo's volume was lower than usual, his eyes darting over towards the back of either of his parents' seats, always seemingly wanting to say something though he never spoke.

Move in day was the worst. It was always chaotic to Wonwoo. Loud.

He just wanted to sit at his computer and play Starcraft. Or listen to songs on random playlists on Spotify. Or even read.

But no, the teenager spent the day slaving away, helping his parents move boxes into their new house which was a little bigger than their old one. No large windows in the living room it seemed.

The neighborhood they moved into was proportionately designed, the houses rather close to each other unlike his old neighborhood.

They had visited the house once before and had divvied the rooms up.

Wonwoo's was on the 2nd floor, second largest bedroom.

His brother tried to argue but his parents brought up the facts that Wonwoo was both older and had better grades.

Wonwoo felt bad afterwards, offering to switch with the other if he wanted.

Bohyuk brushed it off since he got to pick the bedroom that was in the basement.

It was later in the evening when they finally finished moving the boxes into the house and in their designated locations.

The family had a quick dinner than moved onto to unpacking what they could.

Wonwoo's bed was already in his room, including his desk and a bookshelf.

He started putting away his books first, meticulously shelving them.

He folded the cardboard box up, setting it on his bed for later, moving onto his next box.

He had three boxes and he was able to unpack one and a half before he decided to call it quits. He made sure to take the folded up cardboard to the recycling bin. 

He had luckily pulled out his bedsheets from the 2nd box, making his bed before changing into some sleep clothes he had randomly selected from this third box, which was mainly clothes.

The teenager climbed into bed after using the bathroom, curling up under the covers as he easily fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next few days were spent unpacking their boxes, setting up the rooms.

Wonwoo was placing his desk lamp on his desk, eyes roaming his room and the walls to see if there was anything he was missing.

His eyes glanced over the large window to his left, passing over a teenager getting dressed, then back to his desk. Wait. What?

Wonwoo's eyes snapped back to the window, staring at the stranger before realizing what he was doing.

The brunet hurried out of view, cheeks a slight pink color as he leaned against the wall.

What is wrong with him? Wonwoo shook his head, marching over to his window. He quickly shut the blinds and the curtain he brought from the other house, turning his back to the window.

The tall brunet left his bedroom, heading down to the first floor to see if his parents needed help with anything.

His mom coerced him into putting away the dishes, vaguely explaining where she wanted what.

Wonwoo was so relieved to hear the doorbell. "I'll get it!"

The brunet strode away on his long legs, making it to the door faster than his younger brother.

Wonwoo pulled the door open, the hello dying on his tongue as he stares at the teenager he saw earlier.

Said teenager looked a little concerned the longer Wonwoo stared at him.

"Who is it?" Wonwoo's mom broke the awkward staring spell, bringing Wonwoo back to the present.

Wonwoo backed away as his mom gently pushed him away, a great big grin on her lips.

"Hello!"

"Hi," the stranger gave a charming smile. "I'm Kim Mingyu, I live in the house to your left. My mom sent me over with some house warming cookies."

Wonwoo's mother clapped her hands together in delight. "They smell so good!"

Wonwoo finally noticed the small basket in Mingyu's hand, staring at the pink cloth peeking out.

"Thank you," Mingyu smiles again, disarming Wonwoo with how bright it looked.

"Mother would be glad to hear it."

"Oh, where are our manners? I'm Mrs. Jeon, this here is my son, Wonwoo." Mrs. Jeon gently pulled on her son's shirt sleeve, knowing how quiet he gets with strangers.

"It's nice to meet you, Wonwoo." Mingyu held a hand out.

Wonwoo shook the other's hand a little tentatively. "Likewise," he responded, his voice a little deeper than what Mingyu had expected.

"Thank you for coming by, Mingyu." Mrs. Jeon shared her gratitude, smiling at the teenager.

"You're welcome." Mingyu grinned, stunning Wonwoo with his beautiful smile.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Jeon. Wonwoo." Mingyu turned around, heading down the front steps of Wonwoo's house, turning left to his house.

Wonwoo stepped back as his mom shut their front door, a smile on her lips.

"What a pleasant boy." She winked at her son.

Wonwoo made a face, turning tail and fleeing up the stairs.

His parents know that he's gay, he told them before they had moved.

Fortunately for Wonwoo, his mother was very understanding and helped ease his father into it.

Wonwoo is forever thankful for his mother, though he sometimes felt a little awkward whenever she would point out cute boys to him.

Wonwoo darted into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him with a sigh.

Climbing into bed, the teenager laid sprawled out, on his stomach, mumbling nonsense into his comforter.

He wasn't too happy about having to go to school tomorrow, rolling around so he was lying on his back. He stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling, wondering to himself how tomorrow will go.

"Wonwoo? Wonwoo?" His mom knocked on the door, bringing the young male back to the present.

"Yes mom?" Wonwoo sat up, glancing over at his bedroom door.

"Come help me make dinner."

"Why don't you make Bohyuk?" Wonwoo stood up from his bed anyways.

"I like having you as my cooking assistant." His mother teases, waiting for her son to come out.

Wonwoo begrudgingly opened his bedroom door, stepping out into the hall.

"Bohyuk's a better cook." Wonwoo followed his mom to the stairs.

"You're a better listener." His mother smiles, leading her son down the stairs.

The two playfully bantered back and forth as they prepared dinner.

Wonwoo's cheerful attitude was gone by morning, the once smiling teenager a now frowning one as he got ready for school.

Tugging on his new school jacket, the dark haired male grabbed his backpack and left his bedroom.

Speeding through breakfast, Wonwoo slipped his socked feet into his sneakers, kissed his mom on the cheek and left the house, trekking down their front steps.

Once on the sideway, Wonwoo took a deep breath, turning right, which was the side of the neighborhood that the school laid.

Fortunately, the school was rather close to his house, a reasonable walking distance between the two buildings.

Wonwoo shifted the weight of his backpack as he walked, not noticing the sudden presence behind him.

"Wonwoo?" The familiar voice, that honestly shouldn’t be all that familiar, sent chills down the aforementioned male.

Wonwoo slowed his step, glancing back, confirming that it was indeed Mingyu who called out to him, though he didn’t really need to look back to confirm if he was right.

"Mingyu," the teenager greeted the other, trying his best to be amicable.

At the sound of his name, Mingyu turned up his kilowatt smile, disarming Wonwoo once again.

"Let's walk to school together." Mingyu suggested, easily falling into step with Wonwoo.

Wonwoo just shyly nodded, matching Mingyu's stride.

"I wonder what your home room is going to be.." Mingyu wondered aloud, glancing over at the other.

"They said to go straight to the office," Wonwoo commented, albeit softly. "Maybe you could take me there?"

"Sure thing," Mingyu's kilowatt smile was back.

Wonwoo glanced away from the other's smiling face.

The rest of the walk was quiet, save for a few comments Mingyu made.

"Welcome to Seonha High."

Wonwoo stared at the large building, mentally giving himself a pep talk as he let Mingyu lead the way.

Wonwoo bid farewell to Mingyu once they reached the office, thanking the other for helping him before walking into the room.

Wonwoo walked over to an older man who had waved him over, sitting down in the seat in front of said man.

"Hello. You must be the transfer, Wonwoo Jeon."

"Yes, sir."

"Wonderful... alright, I'll search you up on our database."

A few clicks later and Wonwoo's given his schedule and home room.

Now for his favorite part. Getting introduced to his class.

Wonwoo stood up, following the other out into the hall.

He kept his gaze down as they walked, glancing around occasionally.

"Here we are." The man walked right into class, smiling to his students.

"We have a transfer student, please be polite." The teacher gestured to Wonwoo.

The teenager walked into the class, hearing the whispers of his fellow classmates.

Standing next to the podium, Wonwoo cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello, I'm Wonwoo Jeon and I transferred here from Changwon. Please take care of me." Wonwoo tried not to make eye contact with any individuals, content with staring at the ground or at the back wall.

The students watched Wonwoo head back to an open desk, quickly sitting down to avoid any more attention.

"Alright. Now, today we're going to..."

Wonwoo zoned out, eyes focused on the board behind the teacher.

Before he knew it, the first class was over and the chitchat from before began again.

Wonwoo relaxed in his seat, assuming now that he wouldn't have to talk to someone.

"Hello, I'm Jeonghan." The girl, no, boy sitting in front of him had suddenly turned around.

"Hello." Wonwoo greeted shyly. Who even had hair that long?

"How do you like it here?"

"It's ok." Wonwoo replied, finding it easy to strike up a conversation with the other, though he was still a bit reserved.

Fortunately for Wonwoo, befriending Jeonghan hadn’t been as difficult as he first thought. The other was very nice and easygoing, making him think of a mother hen a little bit. Thanks to the budding friendship between the two, Wonwoo got to meet other people who were just as welcoming.

Joshua, Vernon, and Seungkwan.

All very nice people.

"Hey, you want to eat with us at lunch?" Jeonghan questioned Wonwoo after their fourth class.

"Sure." Wonwoo stood up from his seat, following Jeonghan. He’d rather not eat alone on his first day.

Lunch was okay. Seungkwan and Vernon had a competition to see who could speak better English. Vernon won. The boy had lived in America for while so it wasn't really a surprise but for some reason, Seungkwan seemed surprised.

Jeonghan and Joshua chatted with Wonwoo and made fun of Seungkwan for losing. Wonwoo’s responses were always a bit reserved.

Wonwoo was trailing behind the others when he spotted Mingyu again, though this time the other was surrounded by students, animatedly speaking about something.

"Wonwoo?" Jeonghan had turned back to talk to the other but noticed that the other slowed his walking pace.

"Oh, sorry." Wonwoo turned away from Mingyu, following Jeonghan out of the cafeteria.

He spent the rest of the day zoning out.

"Hey, Wonwoo!" Said teenager had been walking down the school front steps when someone called his name.

He slowed, glancing back to see Mingyu hurrying down the steps after him.

"Want to walk home together?"

Wonwoo paused to think about it though he thought it'd be awkward if he said no, they're heading in the same direction anyways.

"I guess."

The two fell into step, Mingyu leading the conversation, inquiring about Wonwoo's first day at school.

Soon enough, they were standing in front of Wonwoo's house.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Wonwoo. Have a nice night." Mingyu smiled at the other before leaving to go to his house.

"You too, bye." Wonwoo watched Mingyu for a moment before hurrying to his front door, speed walking up the steps.

He unlocked the front door with the spare key his mom gave him, shutting it behind him.

"Wonwoo?"

"Mom?" The teenager followed the sound of her voice, finding her sitting in the living room with a magazine on her lap.

"BoHyuk still at school?"

"He joined some extracurricular club."

"Already?"

"You know how he is."

"How was your first day? Make any friends?"

"It was okay. I met a couple of people."

"Do you like it?"

"It's not bad."

His mom smiled.

"How's the neighbor?"

"Mingyu? He's ok...?"

"I noticed he walked home with you."

"So? We were heading in the same direction... it'd be weird if I'd said no and walked a few feet behind him."

"True." His mother closed her magazine, tossing it onto their coffee table.

"Alright, go upstairs and take a break. i’ll call for you later, my cooking assistant." She smiled at her eldest.

"Alright, talk to you later mom." Wonwoo climbed the stairs to the second floor, heading to his bedroom. He opened the door, shutting it behind him as he slung his backpack to the side.

He plopped down onto his bed, huffing as he landed on his stomach.

He laid there for a while, relaxing into the soft blanket.

He survived his first day of school. Wonderful. Now he's got to last until the end of the school year. Might be possible.

Then again who knows? The world is full of possibilities. Wonwoo was too tired to think of all of them.

He rolled around so he was lying on his back, eyelids drooping as laid there, succumbing to a small nap after a minute or so.

Dreams flew by beneath his eyelids as he napped.

When he woke again, Wonwoo couldn't help but blush at the fact that he remembered dreaming of Mingyu. He didn't know why the other's been on his mind, just that it's starting to get frustrating because they've barely talked. Wonwoo doesn't even know Mingyu all that well.

The dark haired teen sat up, stretching as he stood from his bed.

Checking the alarm clock on his bedside table, the male left his bedroom, heading down to the kitchen where his mom was making dinner, passing by the living room which was occupied by his younger brother.

"Wonwoo, cut those vegetables for me, please." His mom ordered, barely looking up from her task at hand.

"Yes, mom." Wonwoo set to work, doing as his mom ordered.

"Chopped veggies at your disposal," Wonwoo announced a few minutes later.

"Great! Do you remember where you put that large bowl I use for mixing?"

"Yep."

"Can you get it?"

"Yes." Wonwoo stood for a moment before heading to his right, opening a cabinet next to the fridge.

"One big bowl." Wonwoo grabbed the bowl, shutting the cabinet door before turning to face his mom.

"What next?"

"Can you set the dining room table?"

"Yes, I can." Wonwoo set the bowl down next to her, heading to the drawer next to the sink, pulling it open to reveal sparkling utensils.

Once the table was set, his mom dismissed him, stating that she could continue on her own.

Wonwoo wandered into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to his brother, staring at the tv for a while.

"What clubs did you join again?"

"A football club."

"Interesting," Wonwoo leaned back.

"Are you going to join any clubs?" Bohyuk inquired, his eyes never straying from the television.

"I'm not sure, maybe." Wonwoo shrugged, mindlessly watching the television.

“I think you’d like the football club.”

“Eh, I might check it out.” Wonwoo glanced over at his brother.

“Make any friends?”

“Yeah, a couple. I met some upperclassmen.”

“Oh? What are their names?”

“Junmyeon and Joshua.”

“Joshua? I met someone named Joshua today too.” Wonwoo found the coincidence funny.

Bohyuk nodded mindlessly, still zoned in on the tv.

Wonwoo stood up from the couch right as his mom called them to dinner.

Bohyuk shut the television off and quickly hurried to the dining room, making Wonwoo laugh at how fast he was moving.

Wonwoo trailed in after Bohyuk, heading over to his usual seat, though it was technically not his usual since it’s a new house but technicalities.

“Thank you, mom.” Bohyuk and Wonwoo singsonged.

“Of course. I can’t have my lovely children starve. You need food to keep your brains going, especially for homework. Did you get any?” Their mother smiled at them, curious.

“I didn’t.” Bohyuk chimed.

“Neither did I.” Wonwoo shoveled a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

“That’s good. Maybe you’ll get some tomorrow,” she teased.

“I hope not.” Bohyuk huffed.

Wonwoo made a noise of agreement, still stuffing his face with food.

The three were done eating by the time Wonwoo and Bohyuk’s father came home, vegging out in front of the television again.

“How was your first day of school?” Their father stopped next to the couch, looking down at them.

“It was okay,” the two brothers replied at the same time.

Their father smiled. “Good. Have a nice night boys, I’m going to bed early tonight.”

Wonwoo glanced up, watching his parents head to their bedroom.

He looked back at the tv before standing up, stretching with a soft yawn.

“I’m going to go upstairs to my room, night Bohyuk.” The older of the two left the living room, climbing up the stairs to get to his bedroom.

Wonwoo opened his bedroom door, greeted by the sight of Mingyu getting dressed.

In a hurry, Wonwoo races to his bedroom window, grabbing a hold of his curtains and jerking them closed, face flushed as he turned away, walking over to his bed.

He slipped his shirt off, attempting to cool down.

An image of Mingyu’s toned body flashed through Wonwoo’s head, his cheeks reddening even more as he shook his head, as if that would make him forget what he saw.

He barely knows Mingyu, why is he acting like this?

 

“Wonwoo!” Jeonghan called, waving a hand in front of his friend’s face.

It’s been a month since Wonwoo’s first day at school and class has already gotten boring.

It appears this math class is behind Wonwoo’s former one so he tended to space out a lot when the teacher went over something he already knew.

“Class just ended, it’s lunch time.” Jeonghan informed him.

“Oh, thanks.” Wonwoo stood up, following the long haired male out of the classroom.

“What were you day dreaming about?” Jeonghan inquired, curious.

“Oh... umm... I can’t seem to recall what it was,” Wonwoo rubbed the back of his neck.

“Really?” Jeonghan cocked his head, obviously not falling for it.

“Yep.” Wonwoo didn’t budge, uninterested in sharing his recent Mingyu fantasy.

Which, mind you, isn’t inappropriate at all.

Well, they usually aren’t.

“Mhm...” Jeonghan sounded the least bit convinced but he decided not to push it. He instead asked the other about a math problem, not quite understanding the new lesson the teacher tossed at them.

Wonwoo breathed a relieved sigh, replying to the other enthusiastically, glad to be of help.

The lunch meals they served at the schools had always mystified Wonwoo since sometimes they were really good and other days, barely edible.

“Yah, Vernon!” Seungkwan screeched, glaring at the laughing brunet, having witnessed the man steal food off his tray.

“Sorry, were you going to eat that?” Vernon snickers, taking a bite out of the cookie.

Seungkwan crossed his arms, making a show out of doing so.

Everyone was watching the two, everyone but Wonwoo that is.

The dark haired teen was too busy watching Mingyu.

“Wonwoo?”

A finger snapped near his ear.

No response.

“Wonwoo?”

Eyes targeted Wonwoo, watching the unresponsive male gawk at Mingyu.

“Wonwoo!” Jeonghan shouted, finally getting the aforementioned male’s attention.

Fortunately, the lunchroom was always a loud one so anyone who wasn’t in the immediate vicinity of Jeonghan hadn’t hear him shout.

“Yeah?” Wonwoo looked around, noticing all eyes were on him. “What?”

“He was ogling Mingyu again,” Seungkwan snickered, poking at Jeonghan next to him.

Wonwoo noticed the sour look on Jeonghan’s face, curious about what happened to make Jeonghan look like that.

“Are you ok, Jeonghan?” Wonwoo asked, glancing down at the other’s uneaten lunch. He wondered if it was the food.

“I’m fine.” Jeonghan replied, a little tersely.

Wonwoo nodded, not noticing the looks the others at the table were giving them.

Seungkwan murmured something to Joshua on his left, something about sitting and a tree. Wonwoo couldn’t hear it all that well, but Jeonghan could, for his ears were bright red in embarrassment.

“Seungkwan, knock it off.” Vernon snatched the milk carton off the other’s tray as well as a kimbap.

“Are you kimbappie kidding me?” Seungkwan went overly dramatic once more, watching in horror as Vernon ate his kimbap.

Wonwoo shook his head at his friends’ antics, so glad that he got to meet them.

Maybe this move wasn’t all bad.

 

Wonwoo takes it back. The move was bad.

He’s currently laying face down on his bed, his cheeks still warm after witnessing an awkward moment.

He had been doing homework at his desk when he got bored, instinctively looking away from his homework, something he does when the words start to blur together.

A nice set of abs winked at him from the house over.

Cheeks reddening, Wonwoo sat there, knowing for certain that his jaw was somewhere on the ground.

He shouldn’t be staring, but Mingyu has the body of a god and Wonwoo’s eyes couldn’t help but trail up the other’s body.

His embarrassment only grew when he realized Mingyu was looking back at him.

Dark eyes met his and a slow smirk stretched across Mingyu’s lips, turning his eyes into half moons.

 _Fuck!_ Wonwoo jumped to his feet, hitting his knee against his desk in a hurry.

Groaning, the dark haired teen rushed to close his drapes, spinning around to collapse on his bed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Wonwoo grumbled into his comforter, feeling the least bit comforted.

“I’m so screwed... he’s going to think I’m a perv who likes watching people get dressed...” He groaned.

Though, isn’t that what he was doing? Wonwoo stayed like that for another few minutes, unwilling to leave his warm bed.

Wonwoo wasn’t excited for school tomorrow. Not in the slightest.

 

The next day came too quickly for Wonwoo’s liking, but he persevered anyways.

He fabricated a quick lie to skip breakfast so he could leave for school before Mingyu came to get him.

He was at the school doors, ready to relax and slow his pace when he heard someone call his name.

“Wonwoo!” That familiar voice sent shivers down the dark haired teen’s back.

His steps quickened, hurrying to get away from the potentially embarrassing moment.

Fortunately, Jeonghan was walking towards him, a big grin on his face.

“Jeonghan,” a relieved tone evident in Wonwoo’s voice.

Jeonghan raised a brow in curiosity but didn’t say anything. “Glad that I found you. I was going to ask for help again.”

Wonwoo nodded, anything to get away from the eyes boring holes into his back.

Jeonghan must have noticed, for he sent a lingering gaze over towards Mingyu before shrugging it off, steering Wonwoo away to their first period class.

Lunch was no better.

“Did you piss Mingyu off or something, Wonwoo?” Vernon asked, ignoring Joshua’s glare for using a curse word.

Wonwoo was actively trying to ignore Mingyu who sat a few tables away. He was staring at their table and it was a bit frightening with how blank the other looked.

“Or something...” Wonwoo muttered, stabbing at his Salisbury steak with his fork.

“Tell us the details,” Seungkwan pressed, always up for gossip.

“It’s nothing,” Wonwoo dismissed the other’s request, shoveling a bite into his mouth.

Lunch seemed to drag on, his friends pressing for more details but Wonwoo held firm, not giving anything away.

 

“Wonwoo! Hey, wait up!” That familiar voice called, oblivious to the odd stares his shouting was causing.

The aforementioned male did not slow his pace or stop, continuing on as quickly as possible.

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu finally caught up to the other, adjusting the straps of his backpack at how awkward it felt around the other.

Wonwoo mentally cursed Mingyu’s ludicrously long legs.

“Hey... I wanted to talk about yesterday,” Mingyu broached the unspoken topic, glancing over at the quietly sulking Wonwoo.

Wonwoo didn’t say anything, wondering that, if he didn’t respond, Mingyu would go away.

It appears not. It’s only been a little more than a few minutes when the other teenager tries again.

“I’m not upset about yesterday,” Mingyu shoved his hands into his pant pockets.

Wonwoo chances a glance over at the other, noticing the familiar kilowatt smile.

“I should have shut my curtain that day anyways, I forgot that my room was across from another’s.” Mingyu admitted.

“I’m the one who should be apologizing,” Wonwoo said at last, shame evident in his voice.

“It was inappropriate of me.” Wonwoo apologized, his feet stopping on their own accord. They had reached his house, but he didn’t want to end the conversation so soon.

“Apology accepted,” Mingyu smiles easily. “Did you enjoy the view?” He inquired jokingly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

An embarrassed laugh slipped out of Wonwoo’s lips, cheeks blushing brightly as he hurried up the steps, ignoring Mingyu’s loud laughter behind him.

“See you tomorrow, neighbor!” Mingyu called before turning around, heading back to his house.

Wonwoo hurried upstairs, muttering a quick reply to his mother as he briskly walked up the stairs.

He tossed his book bag into the corner of his room, collapsing onto his bed the next moment.

He covered his face which was still a bit warm from earlier.

Slowly, he let his hands fall to his lap, eyes instinctively going towards his window, prying into the room across the way.

There stood Mingyu, shirt already off. He noticed Wonwoo and another big kilowatt smile graced his lips, waving briefly at the other.

Wonwoo quickly sprung from his bed and slid the curtains shut, mentally cursing the other.

Tomorrow was going to be awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this awful fic lol 
> 
> Sorry about the open ending, you’ll just have to use your imagination for how it’ll turn out.
> 
> Also, this is the longest oneshot(?) I’ve ever written. It seemed a lot longer in my notes but meh.
> 
> I’d love feedback or just generic comments :)
> 
> Have a nice day/afternoon/evening


End file.
